The Secret
by TheHaloFreak
Summary: just another girls cant be assassins, one is, Altair finds out kind of story. of course with my own twists! i just dont think there is enough of um in dee world. rating may change as story goes on T for now. still need an image. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S SUMMER!**

**Ok so I've been facing writers block. As you might have noticed if you've read any of my other stories. So my immature and probably bad way of facing writers block has been to start new stories. So in the past like month I've started three new stories, this being one of them. Yeah the other two won't be on this sight because they are not fan fictions 0_o. yep, I can actually make up my own characters to go with a plot line! Woot woot! To get me back into the writing spirit I have been reading fan fictions! And because I have been thinking about Assassins Creed, I have been reading AC fanfics! In my travels through the archives I have notice something I found rather upsetting, there are very, very few stories about girls assassins who have to keep their girly secrets from our dear Altair. So to address this problem I give you this story!**

**Ps I totally did NOT make my own hidden blade to go with my current obsession! ;) **

**Enjoy and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you liked it or like puppies!**

It's pretty safe to say it's hard to be an Assassin, especially if you had to live a lie every day.

Farah stood in her room at Masyaf looking at herself in the mirror. All her life she had pretended to be something she wasn't, in order to be something she couldn't. She didn't look like the other Assassins, and it wasn't just her light hair, fare skin and blue eyes that set her apart, she looked like a girl. She didn't have the rough features of her fellow Assassins, nor did she have the strong muscular build, she was strong, she just didn't look it. The reason for all these things was simple; Farah was a girl, though she had lived her whole life as a boy.

Her mother had been an English woman. Farah never knew her mother because she had died during child birth. Supposedly she was very beautiful, something Farah had inherited. Her father had been an Assassin. He had wanted a boy that he could train in the same art, so when his wife was dead and he was left with a daughter and no son he decided to do the best he could with what he had. He trained Farah to be an Assassin, told everyone she was a boy and kept their secret from his brothers.

Sometimes during Farah's childhood she would get in fights with him about why she had to this or couldn't do that. It took her many years to fully grasp all he had given her, and taken away. For the most part she was grateful, she had all the freedom men had, she had strength and power and respect, but part of her resented him for the other life he had taken away from her, she would never have a family, or children or love.

He had also given her a life of worry. She was very good at what she did, but she really looked like a girl, there's only so much armor and a haircut can hide. She had never been as strong as her fellows, she was shorter then all of them and she had curves. She suspected most people believed she was a man not because of her mad skills but because they respected her father and never believed he would lie about something that important, not that that stopped her from worrying. Her father had died a few years ago, naturally she still had safety because of the respect he still held among the Assassins but she took extra care after his death.

Aside from her very feminine curves her body also fought her in the chest. It wasn't that she was horribly chesty but she wasn't flat either, she had to take great care to wrap herself every day because even in armor there was a noticeable difference. Then there was "her time of the month", as if it wasn't hard enough to hide blood she also had cramps, _bad _cramps. It wasn't like she could just sit in her room alone every month without someone taking note. So she had to fight it out and hope no one took note at how angry she became.

She sighed as she finished putting on her robes. Today was a big day for her, her first assignment as a real Assassin. Though she was only sixteen she had completed her training, and was no longer a novice. Today she would put all her training to work, finally her first assignment on her own. She was somewhere between giggles and vomiting. She sat down on her bed trying to calm her nerves waiting to be called by the master. Sitting cross legged on her bed she tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She knew her assignment probably wouldn't be too difficult, something she could handle with relative ease to help her hone her skills. It also wouldn't not be direly important, so in case she did mess up it wouldn't be too harmful. Naturally it would be challenging enough to keep her on her toes a bit, but after all it was her first as a full-fledged Assassin. She was also sure she would be alone, which would make hiding her secret easier.

There was a knock on the door. Farah stood and opened it, it was one of Al Mualim's messengers, Ansari.

"The master wishes to see you." When she looked a little nervous he gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm sure it will be something easy for you skills. You could probably do it in your sleep, brother."

"I expect so." She returned his smile before walking out of the room. They walked in silence until they reached the stair case leading up to his library. She stopped a moment to gather her courage. She felt a small push on her back and turned to see Ansari giving her a look

"If you're too chicken to go up there and see him I'm sure I could find a willing novice" she punched him in the shoulder and walked up the steps while listening to the sound of his laughter. She would get him back in the training ring when she returned.

When she reached Al Mualim he was reading a letter but looked up as she came in.

"Just give me a moment." He said and she nodded in reply as he returned to his letter. After he finished reading it he stood from his desk and looked at her

"This is your first assignment as an Assassin correct?"

"Yes, master." She nodded again as she spoke.

"Well then I fear you may regret the slight change in plans. You will not be doing this assignment alone." Shock filled her and a bit of rage but he continued before she could speak "a very important task as arisen in Damascus. Several of the nobles are dead, and no one knows who's been killing them. We suspect a group of some kind is behind it. Obviously this task is therefore too important to leave to one Assassin. Especially one so…young." Something about the way he said young, made Farah quiver a little with fear.

There was a noise behind them and Farah turned around to see none other than Altair standing by the stairs. _Oh no!_ She thought_ oh no, oh no, oh no! No, no, no!_ Not Altair! Not only was Altair unfriendly perhaps even cruel sometimes but he was also one of the most observant, and skilled Assassins. He wasn't someone she would want to be alone with because she feared she wouldn't be able to keep her secret from him. Add that to the fact that for some time now Farah had found herself thinking he was _beautiful_, and well this became a nightmare. Altair was the last person she wanted to do on a mission with. He stood there looking very much deadly while Farah's eyes bugged out of her head in shock.

"You wanted to see me master?" he spoke somewhat confused sounding. No doubt he didn't expect to see her there when Al Mualim was sending him on a mission.

"Ah yes, Altair, come, come. I have an assignment for you." She saw the look of puzzlement on Altair's face.

"You will not be working alone this time." Farah was a little happy to see the look of anger flash across his face. "Your brother, Farah, will be joining you on this mission." Altair gave her a dark look before turning back to face Al Mualim.

"I don't need _his_ help. Whatever it is I can handle it alone!" Farah was a little shocked that he had the nerve to talk to the master like that, but then again it was Altair.

"You will do as I say boy!" the tone made Farah flinch even though it wasn't directed at her. "Farah you may go gather your things while I speak with Altair. He will meet you by the gates." Farah nodded and had to resist the urge to run from the room.

She went straight to her room to get anything she thought she might need. On her way there she saw Ansari waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He gave her a look that said he felt bad for her; she nodded to him as she walked by.

Once she had all her things she made her way to the gates. _Well this isn't good_, she thought to herself as she walked. _What if he finds out? What will happen to me then?_ She had no idea what might happen if her secret was revealed, though she knew it wouldn't be good._ He can't find out!_ If she could keep it secret from all the Assassins all her life then she could keep it from one overly arrogant Altair for however long this mission took!

She saddled her favorite horse, Shoja'aa, and mounted him while waiting for Altair. She saw him coming down the hill in a rage. He quickly saddled his horse, without saying a word to her, and took off out of Masyaf. _While this will be a fun trip_, Farah thought to herself as she followed Altair.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! Or you know just review cuz it makes me happy! Oh and also I think it is important for you to know that like a fair bit of this chapter was written while I was sick with a slight fever so go easy on me. I promise it will get better! Maybe lol! If you have any ideas where you want this story to go leave a review and I promise I'll take your ideas into account in da future! **

**REVIEW, RREVIEW, REVIEW! Also just for randomness review if you like tissues with lotion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hey! Continuing with my updating spree! Woot woot! I want to say that I love everyone who reviews my stoires. The review you leave no matter how short or simple make me feel happy and make me wanna write more! I love all of you! You all rock! Please keep reviewing!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

After hours of riding Altair finally stopped. It was almost dark when he did. Farah was used to long days of travel but the silence seemed to have drained her, and all she could think about was sleep. They had chosen to sleep under a lone palm tree, aka Altair stopped and started to set up camp and Farah went with it.

"I'll start a fire. You get the bedrolls set up." It wasn't a request, it was an order, and if Farah hadn't been so tired she would have objected. She hadn't been taught to be an obedient woman or a woman at all, but this wasn't a man telling a woman what to do, it was a superior giving an order.

Farah got her bedroll off Shoja'aa and laid it neatly on the ground next to where she thought the fire would be. Altair's horse didn't like Farah, despite how gentle she was to him, he wouldn't let her near enough to get his bedroll.

"Easy now." She spoke soothingly as she tried to approach the horse again. It eyed her wearily. "I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly took a step towards the horse who backed away. She let out a sigh of frustration, trying desperately not to yell at the stupid horse for being afraid of her. Just as she was about to try again Altair returned with the wood he had gotten from god knows where. He stopped when he saw that she hadn't finished with the bedrolls and looked over at her.

"Your horse hates me." She said bluntly. She walked away from the animal cursing it all the way and flopped onto her bedroll. She closed her eyes in relaxation. She couldn't help but yelp and jump when something hit her; she opened her eyes to see Altair's bedroll in front of her. Altair himself was giving his wild horse a pat having just taken off its saddle. Farah grumbled to herself as she unceremoniously set out his bedroll.

Having no place to hitch the horses to they unsaddled them and hobbled them. Farah watched Shoja'aa for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to flip out and hurt himself. After discovering that moving was going to be a much larger effort then he was willing to put in Shoja'aa put his head down and began searching for food. A small smile graced Farah's lips at the sight, then she turned her gaze to Altair's horse who had decided to he wanted to eat a clump of grass near the edge of their camp. No rope was going to keep him from reaching his goal. Farah rolled her eyes at the sight.

With their camp set up the two dug around in their packs for some food. They ate in silence. _Well maybe this won't be so bad,_ Farah thought, _Altair is so quiet its almost like he's not here at all._ As Farah ate she shifted he sight between the horses and Altair. Altair's horse, having reached the desired grass clump, stood looking very proud before bending down its head, sniffing the grass it had worked so hard to reach, and giving an unsatisfied snort and began moving to where Shoja'aa was munching happily. Farah couldn't help but chuckled at the silly beast, Altair gave her a questioning look when she did this but she did not explain, after all he had been the one to start the silence.

At her lack of an explanation Altair seemed to give a small shrug and began to settle into his bedroll. Relieved to finally be able to sleep Farah followed suit and climbed into her own bedroll. She remembered she had forgotten to take of her weapons when she laid on one. Sighing in frustration she climbed out of her bedroll and began shedding her weaponry. The only one she didn't remove was her hidden blade. When she slept anywhere besides her bed in Masyaf she always kept her hidden blade on, just in case. When did this this, however, she had to be careful how she slept so she wouldn't accidentally stab herself.

When at last she had her last belt full of knives off she snuggled back into her bedroll. The temperature had dropped so Farah moved herself closer to the warmth of the fire. She would have been quite comfortable if it hadn't been for all of her wrappings. She didn't like to sleep in them because they squeezed her. If she had been in her bedroom in Masyaf she would have taken them off, but out here in the wilderness alone with Altair that probably wouldn't have been a good idea.

She watched the fire until she couldn't keep her eyelids open anymore.

**Imma end it there. Why? Eh because I may be kinda a jerk and more importantly that's all I got for now…**

**Some of you may be wondering what a hobble is. Well it's when you tie a rope around a horses legs so they can't move around too much. It's like having your shoe laces tied together; you can still walk just not very fast.** **i don't know if they would have had them in this time period but they might have. Probably did. **

**Thanks for reading I love suggestions and reviews and helpful criticism (no flames)(or if you really want to flame me at least sign in so I know whose doing it) **

**Well if you review I lurve you, if you read any of this I lurve you soooo**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**It really helps me write, like this whole chapter was created because I got a review and it inspired me to continue.**

**Ps sorry its short **


End file.
